Reneesme and Jacob
by vampgirl1600
Summary: This story takes place fifteen years after the end of Breaking Dawn but in this version the Volturi won. Renesme and Jacob are now going to try and save her family hopefully for the last time.
1. Chapter 1

Today I turn 16 although I look about 25 and it has now been a little over fifteen years since I have seen my parents. I live with my best friend/boyfriend Jacob who has also been my "Guardian" for the last fifteen years. Were getting ready to move for the umpteenth time because neither of us age and so people are starting to notice. Jacob has been everything for me my friend, my confidant, but he has never been my parent. To be honest it would have been awkward if he had considering were now dating, but that's an imprint for you he is everything I will ever need which is part of the reason I love him but also I feel like a big experience was stolen from me. I will never get to wonder who I'll end up with or go on a thousand bad first dates all I'll ever know is Jacob.

Anyway the reason this move is so important is because Jacob has finally agreed that I am old enough to start figuring out how to save my family from the Volturi. We are going to move into my old house- now that we have been gone so long they will have stopped expecting us- so that I can start learning to fight like my mom did when the bastards first came around but then it was to kill me and take my family. Plus though Jake would never admit it I know he misses his family dearly and I miss my grandpa I write him now to tell him that I am ok, but I really want to see him he's the only family I have left. Well that isn't a brainwashed freak. I am hoping to get help with my training from some of the survivors that I had befriended as a child like Zafrina, and the Denalis who I had also tried to stay in touch with.

" Nessie are you here?" Jake called from the front door. Pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yea Jake back here." I was the only one worried about packing what few belongings I had Jake figured there would be enough at the house to keeps us comfortable but I wanted the few things that I had been able to call mine for all these years. My hand immediately went to the locket my mother had given me the Christmas before the Volturi came for us. Jake knowing where my thoughts were headed came over and put his hands around my waist and pulled me to him. He rested his chin on my head like he always did it amazed me how well we fit together. I turned so that I could tuck my head next to his chest and listen to his heart the calm beat at odds with the fast thrum of my own. I tilted my head up and Jake leaned down and just barely touched his lips to mine but it was enough to make my heart pick up. I don't know how it managed to go any faster as Jacob said it was almost like the beat of a hummingbird's wings.

Jake pulled away and grabbed the key signaling that it was time to go. I grabbed the couple of boxes full of things I couldn't bare to leave behind and we walked out of yet another house to return to the only home I had ever knowns


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**

**This is my first story so please please please tell me what you thought of the first chapter and if you think I should continue also if you have suggestions for the plot I am happy to hear them and will try to incorporate as many as possible but keep in mind I do not write lemons. **

**Sincerely yours Vampgirl1600**

**PS i do not own the Characters or the plot that i make refrences to i only own what is my own idea for the story**


	3. The First Reunion

Chapter 2

We drove for what seemed like days, but with the way Jake drives is was probably only hours. When things started to look familiar I got nervous because to be honest it had been 16 years of no contact and we were going to Grandpa's house before we went to mine. He lost his daughter and granddaughter in one day and I didn't know how he would take this or to be honest if he was there at all at first I tried to keep track of him, but it was to dangerous for him then. While lost in thought I hadn't realized just how close we were, but I looked and knew, everything was green and smelled like rain. Almost like coming home but not quite. We pulled up the drive and I saw my grandpas small two bedroom house come into few. My hands tightened on the seat Jake seeing this reached over and smooth his hand over mine to be honest I think he was worried I would hurt the seat considering it would take a lot more than that for me to get hurt. Jake had always had a weird attachment to his car. He had also told me repeatedly that he had built while him and mom were still in high school.

I didn't want to get out of the car, but I guess I wouldn't have to for a moment at least because grandpa had open the door to see who could possible be in his driveway. Apparently he didn't recognize the car. Grandpa looked much older now his hair was graying and he seemed to be permanently hunch or maybe he had just gotten up I wasn't sure. I didn't want him to try to walk to me in any case so I took a deep breath and opened the car door.

Suddenly it seemed like that first day I had come to see grandpa so many years ago. I was still being carried then and I couldn't speak exactly but I was able to get my point across. So mom carried me she was always much cooler than me but I had grown used to it everyone but Jake had been. It was a comfort then and probably still would be now. I knew what my mom had become and what my father was and I knew that they loved me and then that was all that mattered.

Maybe today wasn't the same after all. My memory cut short when I reached the steps and Grandpa said. "Can I help you?"

It was then that I realized Jake had not gotten out of the car he was trying to give me a chance first, but I almost wished he hadn't.

"Charlie Swan?" I said and I could tell that he knew my clear soprano voice even he hadn't heard it much.

"Yes that's me can I ask what this is about I'm watching a game."

"Could we go in and sit first please?"

Grandpa sighed but stepped back to allow me inside. The house still smelled the same except for the lingering scent from when mom was human that was long gone now. Charlie sat down in a recliner and motion for me to sit on the couch. I looked around the room most of the old pictures were gone now maybe to sad a reminder and the house was dusty from lack of care. There was a stack of missing person fliers on the coffee table with me and mom and dad on them. There were even some for Jake. Grandpa cleared his throat drawing my attention back to him

"There is no way to ease you into this so here it is. I know I was much smaller the last time you saw me, but I am Reneesme and the guy out in the car is Jacob and I'm sorry that it took this long for us to be able to contact you and I wish I could have come home sooner, but there were need to know circumstances that kept me away and from even calling. I know I am the worst granddaughter ever and no mom and dad are not with me it's just Jake but we're moving back into the old house and hopefully very soon I'll have mom and dad back here with us."

Charlie sat and stare totally speechless. Then he did the last thing I ever expected he jump out of his chair and hugged me like he was never going to let go. I heard a sob from behind my head and knew he was crying. He cleared his throat and said " I am so glad you're ok and that you are here, but where are Bella and Edward?"


	4. Awkward ReunionFinally Home

Chapter 3

I didn't know how to tell my grandpa that his daughter and son-in-law were the mindless puppets of thousand year old vampires. And that other parts of my family had scattered and that many of our friends had perished in a battle against said vampires. I also didn't know how to say much of anything to him and wished that Jake would come inside. He wasn't technically family to Charlie but he did know him much better than I did.

As if summoned by the thought alone Jake knocked on the door. Charlie stood to answer, but I beat him to the door. Jake was all smiles when I opened it, but I could tell he was anxious to see Charlie after so many years. "Hi Charlie long time no see" He said as nonchalantly as he could. I thought that grandpa was going to blow a fuse with his face turning a deep shade of red. The adrenaline fueled blood in his veins making the air almost painful to breath I knew that my reaction was small compared to that of my parents but it was enough to remind me that I hadn't hunted in a few days.

"Where the hell have you been? Why haven't you tried to get ahold of someone? Your smart you know how to be untraceable if you need to be. I have been worried sick for sixteen years thinking that all of you had just left me without so much as a goodbye, or worse that you had been dead. And now here you are fine and dandy and smiling at me the nerve of you Jacob Black. First you kiss my daughter and don't give a damn about the fact that she didn't want you to and then you mysteriously end up being here with my granddaughter after all these years and all you do is smile" Charlie's voice had gotten higher and his face had gotten redder as he spoke until now it was almost to deep to call ready and bordered on purple.

Jake put his hands up defensively " Look Charlie if there had been a way to reach you without someone being able to track down me or Nessie from it I would have done so in a heartbeat but her safety came first you have to know that and if it weren't need to know I would tell you everything but I think that would make things much worse for you."

Charlie having had his outburst took a deep breath and blew it out in a huff he knew that Jake was right. He didn't have to like it. No one knew what to say and the silence was awful. I wanted to make it better but I had no way to do so. Finally I told Charlie to sit down and that I would tell him as much as I could. He did so Jake took my hand and we started for the couch to sit together so that he could fill in the gaps in my story. Charlie saw the movement and his eyes widened. I hadn't thought about what he would think of mine and Jake's relationship but I guess we were going to hear it know I really hope this wouldn't be as bad as when mom found out about the imprint.

"What is this?" Charlie said looking pointedly at our entwined hands.

"Well to be honest were together and I know that seems crazy to you because I am so much younger, but it's one of those need to know things that mom made us swear not to tell you about. So just know that Jake loves me and always will and that I love him."

"It's your mother all over again" Charlie mumbled at a volume he thought we wouldn't understand. Then he said " I don't like this he's 15 years older than you. And he's a werewolf."

"Well grandpa me and Jake are both a little different." I could tell that Charlie didn't want to let it go but I changed the subject. Basically as much as I can tell you is mom and dad have been kidnapped and the people that took them want me which is why me and Jake have been hiding all these years. Now I am finally old enough to try and get them back and to find the rest of the family to."

"Old enough your barely 16"

"Need to know grandpa I know it's hard to understand but this is something I am ready to do.

After that there was a lot of asking about what he had been doing and what we had been doing. There was a lot of awkward pauses and things trying to word everything just right but when the sun set and the moon came out I knew it was time to go. I promised Charlie that I would be back as soon as possible. Then me and Jake crawled into the Rabbit and were on are way to my home now empty when last I had seen it is was full now the once immaculate house was dusty and covered in ivy I knew that I would have to fix this house back up at some point because seeing it this way broke my heart. We got out of the car and took my things inside I put the boxes in my dad's old room for now eventually I would put a bed in there and that's where me and Jake would stay. When I was done I walked back down the stairs and put my head on Jake's shoulder I didn't know what we were going to do but I knew it was going to be difficult at least.

**A/N **

**I know that Charlie would never make a scene like that outright but I can not be the only one that thought Bella deserved that at some point.**

**Also to those of you that are reading thank you it means the world to me please review and suggest things that you want to happen **

**I am considering a spin off story from this one for Alice and Jasper if you would like to see that please tell me.!**

**Yours truly Vampgirl1600**


End file.
